


Covers for Pulsion

by Poplitealqueen



Series: Frisson [5]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Darth Serenus, Fanart, Frisson AU, Gen, M/M, Other, Sith Qui-Gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to try to do a cover for each chapter of Pulsion, and this is the first of those! I'll post a new one up with each new chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover for Pulsion chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> I'm preemptively posting this up in the hopes that the next chapter will be up in the next two weeks or so. (Sort of like a carrot for me and all of you).
> 
> Anywho, thanks for looking and/or reading this fic. It's always a pleasure when people enjoy it.
> 
> -Miss Pop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions, predictions, comments, concerns, questions or queries are welcome (and hoarded like gold).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cad Bane cover for Pulsion


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of warning, this cover is a bit a lot of a spoiler. I mean, if you don't care go right ahead, I'm sure some you will be excited as fuck about the turn this is taking. But! If you like surprises, keep your little eyes off of this until 'The Box' chapter arc is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last cover, peeps! 
> 
> -Pop


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final cover for Pulsion.


End file.
